yesterdays
by rycbar
Summary: haruka/takane; reinkarnasi — Halo. Kita bertemu lagi. Sayang sekali kita tak mengingat satu sama lain.


**warning: **OOC, AU(s), fluffy stuff hola  
**disclaimer: **kagepro © jin; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
**catatan: **jadi um halo nama saya mage dan wowie sorry for this crap, especially the cliché ending eeeep unu + banyak amat kata game it's like I vomited game kosa kata where are u & number 4 is messy as hell im so sorry

* * *

**yesterdays**

* * *

1.

HARUKA KOKONOSE: Hei, Takane. Kau bilang kau mau mengatakan sesuatu. Ada apa?

› menyatakan perasaan

› tidak menyatakan perasaan

Takane menatap lama layar televisi. Konsol _game_-nya terasa dingin di telapak tangannya, efek dari pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan demi mengusir kemungkinan badannya kepanasan di tengah udara yang lekat dengan sinar mentari. Baju yang ia pakai terkatung di badannya yang kurus, memberi udara untuk menyejukkan kulitnya. Jus jeruk yang ada di sampingnya masih ada di sana, setengah menutupi beningnya kaca.

Semua kenikmatan yang diperoleh karena liburan musim panas tak menutupi apa yang ia rasakan saat memainkan _otome game _ini, yang ia beli hanya karena tak ada _game _lain yang mencuri perhatiannya pada minggu pertama di bulan Juli. Bahkan waktu yang berjalan begitu lambat dihambat keringat orang-orang yang berjalan di Mekaku pada jam dua belas siang meski topi menutupi kepala mereka tak dapat memudarkan perasaan itu.

Takane mencibir pada layar televisi, pada pria dengan tanda lahir di bawa matanya, sweter yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran badannya dan terlalu maskulin untuk wajahnya. Sosok pria itu berada di tepi sungai, dengan langit kemerahan dan awan yang dibayangi oleh lembayung sebagai latar belakang. Melankolis.

"Kenapa aku main ini?" tanya Takane pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengeluarkan CD _game _tanpa di-_save _terlebih dahulu dan mencoba mencari judul _game _favoritnya dengan jari telunjuk dan mata terpicing.

* * *

2.

Haruka melukis lagi di taman. Kali ini di pipinya tertoreh cat warna biru. Kemarin cat warna cokelat muda menggarisi dagunya. Celemek yang ia pakai untuk mencegah terjadinya kecelakaan yang melibatkan palet dan bajunya malah tak berguna sekali. Kerah bajunya tetap kotor; sidik jari berwarna merah mengentas di sana. Bukannya ia peduli soal itu, tapi toh.

Gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua muncul lagi di tepi air mancur. Ia berdiri di samping sepasang kekasih yang sibuk memakan satu es krim berdua; menetes jatuh di tangan sang lelaki, yang bakal disapu bersih oleh sang perempuan dengan tisu yang telah ia siapkan karena perempuan suka sekali membawa tisu. Gadis itu sempat melototi aksi mesra yang dilakukan oleh pasangan itu, tapi ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan menundukkan kepala, lalu ada sesuatu yang melayang sesaat dan jatuh ke dalam air mancur, menimbulkan riak dan memercikkan air ke gaun sang perempuan. Perempuan itu tampaknya tak merasakan air terpercik ke arahnya, tapi Haruka melihatnya.

Itu adalah sebuah kemampuan, melihat seluruh detil gerakan dengan baik. Itulah mengapa ia bisa makan di warung _ramen _di pinggir jalan dan membayar pemiliknya dengan uangnya sendiri.

Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan semacam doa yang sepertinya tujuannya bukanlah untuk meminta jodoh atau kekayaan pada Tuhan. Haruka menggoreskan kuasnya, biru menempel di bulu-bulu, dan melukis langit apa adanya sementara matanya memandang gadis itu berbalik dan pergi ke arkade di seberang taman.

Mungkin saatnya untuk melukis pasangan kekasih itu, hanya karena pakaian mereka cocok dengan seleranya.

Ketika ia memberi sentuhan akhir pada tetesan es krim di tangan sang lelaki dan matahari mulai bersiap tenggelam di horizon belahan bumi ini, gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua keluar dari arkade. Tak ada boneka atau semacamnya dalam genggamannya. Ia berjalan melewati Haruka, menyenandungkan lagu yang ia sama sekali tak pernah dengar sebelumnya, dan menyelipkan kata-kata _high score _dalam lantunannya. Secara impulsif, gadis itu memutar tubuhnya. Akibatnya ia mendapati Haruka menatapnya lama.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya gadis itu, melotot ke arah Haruka.

Haruka menggosok lehernya dengan tangan kanan, yang dikotori oleh hijau dan cokelat muda, warna pohon besar yang menjulang beberapa meter di samping kanan Haruka.

"Aku melihatmu," jawab Haruka dengan jujur, menerima pelototan lagi sebagai imbalannya. "Kau terlihat senang."

"Aku akhirnya memegang rekor _high score _di _game _gila itu," jawab gadis itu, tak melotot lagi, malah tersenyum bangga.

Haruka bertepuk tangan. "Selamat."

"Trims."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau melempar koin ke air mancur?" tanya Haruka. Jari telunjuk menyentuh dagu. "Kau berdoa supaya kau bisa mendapat _high score_, kan?"

Sisi luar telinga gadis itu memerah. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu soal itu?!"

"Aku melihatmu," jawab Haruka.

Gadis itu melotot ke arahnya lagi.

"Ugh. _Creep_," katanya sebelum melangkah menjauh dari Haruka.

Haruka menonton gadis itu pergi sampai bayangannya menghilang di tikungan, sebelumnya disinari oleh lampu neon restoran cepat saji. _Satu, dua, tiga,_ Haruka menghitung, lalu bergegas menyelesaikan lukisan yang menggambarkan suasana taman beberapa jam sebelum senja mati dan langit mulai padam.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibunya berkomentar soal cat biru di pipinya. Haruka pergi ke kamar mandi dan melihat wajahnya di cermin. Seperti yang ibunya katakan: ada garis cat di pipinya. Birunya mengingatkannya pada rambut gadis itu.

Jam sepuluh malam dan Haruka melukis wajah gadis itu, biru membingkai krim dan ada bintik-bintik merah di batang hidung. Lukisan itu ia selesaikan lima jam kemudian. Ketika ia menyerahkan lukisan itu pada guru seninya, di kertas nilai muncul nilai sempurna. Haruka menarik napas panjang sebelum berpikir soal mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu untuk wajahnya sebelum membeli telur untuk ibunya. Tapi belum waktunya.

Angin diam-diam masuk ke dalam ruang kelas, menerpa rambut Haruka yang mulai menutupi rambutnya. Ujung kertas yang ia robek untuk menggambar menyembul keluar dari bawah buku Biologi. Ada sketsa topeng gas menutupi wajah yang begitu familiar, tersembunyi di bawah lengannya.

* * *

3.

**ene joins the conversation**

**KONOHA joins the conversation**

KONOHA: Halo!

ene: halo.

ene: apa kau dapat apa yang kumau?

KONOHA: Yep. Tiga puluh _ammo _dan _bazooka_.

ene: wow. kau tambah hebat dalam permainan ini.

KONOHA: Tentu saja.

KONOHA: Kalau aku jadi rekan ene, aku harus tambah mahir, kan?

ene: benar.

ene: kau siap melawan bos lagi?

KONOHA: Siap.

KONOHA: Tapi aku harus pergi makan siang dulu baru minum obat. AFK.

ene: kau seharusnya pergi ke rumah sakit.

KONOHA: Tapi bagaimana bisa aku main denganmu kalau aku ada di rumah sakit?

ene: oi, bodoh, kau tahu dengan yang namanya 'menunggu'?

ene: aku akan menunggumu sampai kau sembuh dan main lagi bersamaku.

ene: idiot.

KONOHA: Eh…

KONOHA: Kau baik, kau tahu itu?

ene: oh, diamlah.

ene: kita harus membunuh bos itu.

ene: terus kau pergi ke rumah sakit dan membunuh bos dalam tubuhmu.

KONOHA: Seandainya kau bisa mengecilkan tubuhmu, terus kau masuk ke tubuhku, dan kau memperbaiki apa yang salah, mungkin aku bisa bermain terus denganmu.

ene: mungkin saja.

ene: tapi aku bukan robot dan bos terakhir yang harus kita lawan itu robot.

KONOHA: Jadi, masing-masing dari kita memegang _bazooka_?

ene: yup.

KONOHA: Oh, lihat, _avatar_-ku terlihat keren dengan _bazooka_.

ene: tetaplah bermimpi.

* * *

4.

Takane melangkah masuk ke dalam toko _game _dengan perasaan gugup. Lengannya gemetar di sisi tubuh dan telapak tangannya licin karena keringat. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak segugup ini karena orang macam apa yang gugup karena toko _game _ketimbang gugup karena kencan pertama. Tapi toh ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya masuk ke _game shop _setelah berulang kali menyalin _game _dari teman-temannya dan berkomat-kamit untuk tidak ditangkap sama polisi. Doanya terkabulkan, kecuali bagian di mana ia bisa menjadi _gamer _yang handal.

"Ah, selamat datang! Mau cari _game _apa?"

Takane menegadahkan dagunya, melihat ke arah pegawai toko _game_ yang sedang menawarkan bantuan. Di bawah mata kanannya ada tanda lahir. Senyumnya lebar, seperti orang bodoh. Wajah itu malah membuatnya bertambah gelisah.

"Aku ingin beli RPG," kata Takane, jari memainkan ujung roknya.

"Ah, RPG, ya," gumam pegawai itu. Ia keluar dari kounter kasir dan memberi gestur pada Takane untuk mengikutinya dengan jari telunjuk. Takane segera mengekorinya dan berhenti seraya pegawai itu memperlihatkan rak-rak yang dipenuhi dengan kaset-kaset RPGuntuk berbagai macam _platform_.

"Kau bisa lihat-lihat dulu. Aku akan ada di kasir jika kau membutuhkanku."

Pegawai itu melambaikan tangannya. Senyum masih tertempel di wajahnya. Orang bodoh.

Takane memandang punggung pria itu dan memperhatikan betapa tingginya pria itu—betapa jauhnya punggung itu terlihat meski ia hanya beberapa meter di depannya. Seperti ia tak dapat menjangkaunya saja.

"Eh?"

Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Takane seperti masuk ke toko ini demi main _visual novel _ber-_genre romance _daripada RPG yang tentunya lebih keren dan penuh dengan ledakan. Tipikal gadis-gadis di kelasnya, yang percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Ugh.

Menjijikkan.

Tak mungkin ia merasakan hal konyol seperti _ini_.

* * *

5.

Haruka berusaha menggenggam tangan ibunya, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggenggam jari manisnya. Ia masih terlalu pendek—atau mungkin ibunya yang terlalu tinggi, dengan kaki jenjang dan jaket yang terlalu tebal. Udara memang begitu dingin. Haruka tak mengerti mengapa ibunya pergi saat cuacanya sempurna untuk meminum cokelat hangat.

Di sekelilingnya berjejer batu-batu dengan nama. Beberapa di antara mereka terdapat bunga atau dupa.

Ibunya menjelaskan padanya bahwa batu-batu yang berdiri tegak di atas tanah itu bernama batu nisan. Batu itu diletakkan setelah seseorang meninggal, agar orang-orang tetap mengingatnya. Sekarang ibunya pergi mengunjungi batu nisan nenek yang tak pernah ia temui karena meninggal sebelum ia lahir. Haruka mengangguk saja mendengarkan ibunya menjabarkan sesuatu yang begitu asing dan menatap ke arah pohon besar di tengah pemakaman.

Ibunya berjongkok dan berbicara sendiri pada batu nisan neneknya setelah meletakkan sebuket bunga di atasnya. Haruka menunggu dengan sabar di sampingnya, melirik nama-nama yang sempat hidup di masa lampau. Sekelompok semut berbaris di jalan setapak, berjalan menuju rumah dengan kompak, mengingatkannya pada cuplikan berita yang menampilkan tentara-tentara berbaris dan memberi hormat pada atasan.

Ibunya berceloteh mengenai keadaan ayahnya sekarang. Haruka masih mendengarkan pembicaraan sepihak ibunya. Ia membalikkan tubuh, melihat jejeran batu nisan lain, sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Di seberang batu nisan neneknya, ada batu nisan lain. Terukir nama orang asing. Ia mencoba mengucapkan nama tersebut, membentuk silabel dengan mulutnya, tapi ia tak tahu cara membaca nama itu, jadi ia menarik syal ibunya tanpa kekuatan penuh, sehingga leher ibunya tak tercekik.

Ibunya menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana cara membacanya?" tanya Haruka, menunjuk ke arah batu nisan itu dengan jari telunjuk. Matanya lebar, penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Ibunya mendesah sesaat sebelum akhirnya melihat batu nisan yang ditunjuk.

Ia menyampirkan rambut ke belakang telinga dan menarik napas, sebelum berkata, "Hm, mungkin namanya Takane Enomoto? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Haruka, karena memang begitu. Ia hanya penasaran.

"Anak-anak," kata ibunya sebelum berbicara lagi pada ibunya.

Haruka memandang ke arah ujung jalan setapak, melihat cara matahari tetap bersinar meski Bumi sedang bersikap dingin, membayangi siluet yang berdiri tegak di sana. Ia tak melihat ada kaki menginjak tanah, tapi ia yakin ia melihat ada kepala; rambutnya diikat dua.

Oh. Mungkin saja.

Haruka bergerak maju beberapa langkah.

"Takane?"

Siluet itu memudar. Kabur karena suaranya. Haruka menangis saja mendengar keheningan.

* * *

0.

Shintaro meninggalkan ponselnya di meja, tepat di samping vas dengan motif bunga merekah; biru dan putih. Bunga asli yang ditaruh di dalam vas mulai layu, batang oleng dan kelopaknya sayu di udara. Sepertinya para Kisaragi tak punya banyak waktu untuk merawat bunga tersebut, sibuk dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri.

Konoha mengangkat ponsel itu, merasakan bebannya di atas telapak tangan. Tipis dan ringan. Ia menyukainya. Bukankah gulali juga tipis dan ringan? Ia suka gulali. Rasanya enak ketika Momo mengaitkan lengan ke lengannya dan menariknya pergi ke penjaja gulali untuk membeli makanan _pink _itu yang nantinya diberikan pada Hibiya. Warnanya senada dengan jaket Momo.

Konoha menyalakan ponselnya secara tak sengaja—ibu jari secara perlahan menekan tombol di bagian bawah ponsel. Di layar ada sosok yang ia sudah kenal namanya. Ia tinggal memproses cara berbicara juga tingkah lakunya agar ia bisa beradaptasi dengan sosok dalam wujud piksel itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia mau berbicara dengan orang lain jadi ia mengerti mengapa orang menangis dan tertawa, bahkan melakukan keduanya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Ene mengulum senyum pada Konoha. Senyumnya terlihat kaku. Konoha tak tahu perbedaan antara senyum kaku dan senyum tulus, meski di wajah Ene terlihat jelas seperti apa bentuk bibirnya sekarang.

"Master ada di mana?" tanya Ene. Tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik jaket ditaruh di atas kening, memberi gestur orang yang mencari individu lain secara ekspresif. Sayang sekali Konoha hanya bisa menanggapi dengan pasif.

"Ia meninggalkanmu di sini," kata Konoha.

"Aku tahu soal itu," balas Ene, mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau tak perlu bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu."

"Apa aku harus menghapus data berharga Master lagi, ya?" kicau Ene dengan riang, meski nadanya terdengar aneh, berbeda dengan nada bicara Momo. Konoha tak mempertanyakannya, hanya melihat ke mata Ene dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Konoha, datar.

"Kau sama sekali tak seru, Konoha," timpal Ene, tapi toh ia menyeringai saja, seperti ia tak bisa mengendalikan sinapsnya.

Ene diam di tempatnya, layar kecil yang seharusnya membuat orang-orang kuat bisa juga jadi klaustrofobia. Mungkin itu enaknya hidup dalam teknologi yang canggih. Kau tak perlu khawatir soal tubuh rapuh, yang bakal rusak selamanya dalam satu titik di garis waktu.

"Hei, Konoha, apa kau familiar dengan nama Ha—"

Perkataan Ene diinterupsi oleh suara dering telepon rumah. Momo segera berlari menuruni tangga, meraih telepon dengan napas pendek. Kano datang mengikutinya, menonton Momo berbicara dengan entah siapa. Kepala Kido menyembul dari balik dapur, melihat ke arah Kano, lalu menarik tudung jaket Kano agar ia menjauh dari Momo. Konoha menyaksikan semua, merespons dengan dua kali kedipan mata, sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Ene lagi.

"Apa yang tadi kau mau tanyakan?" tanya Konoha.

Ene menggeleng pelan dan menatap Konoha seakan ada orang lain berada di dalam tubuhnya. Seakan Ene ingin keluar menembus layar kaca itu dan mengelupas kulitnya untuk melihat jantung orang lain berdetak di sana secara konstan.

"Ah, tadi? Lupakan saja," kata Ene. Ceria menyelimuti suaranya. "Aku juga yakin kau tak mengenalinya."

Rasanya seperti ada yang menggores dadanya dengan pisau, menyuruhnya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang mustahil untuk berada dalam kapasitas memorinya yang pepat.

Konoha meletakkan ponsel Shintaro di atas meja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_addendum:_

1.

Takane menemukan CD _otome game _yang telah terlupakan selama beberapa bulan di bawah tempat tidur. Debu menghiasi sampul CD. Takane juga menemukan sisir di samping CD, tapi ia meninggalkannya di sana. Jari-jari menyentuh tempat CD dan menariknya keluar. Ketika seluruh badan tempat CD terlihat jelas di bawah lampu, Takane meniup debunya, membiarkan partikel-partikel debu melayang sesaat sebelum menyerah pada gravitasi.

Takane hanya mengingat pria _virtual_ di televisi, selalu tersenyum dan melipat lengan sweter kala mau menggambar, lalu berpikir bahwa mungkin sebaiknya ia menamatkan rute pria virtual itu sebelum memberi CD _game _itu pada sepupu yang punya masalah dengan cinta. Jadi Takane memainkannya, melewati bagian-bagian yang membuat perutnya melilit karena kalimat-kalimat yang menjijikkan di telinganya dan menilai ekistensi karakter tersebut sebagai manusia hidup, hingga ia akhirnya mencapai kalimat yang menentukan segalanya.

HARUKA KOKONOSE: Hei, Takane. Kau bilang kau mau mengatakan sesuatu. Ada apa?

Layar televisi masih berlatarkan senja, merah dan jingga, dilengkapi dengan beberapa gumpalan awan yang terlihat seperti ditempel asal-asalan di langit. Beberapa kalimat sebelum Haruka menanyakan maksud dari sang protagonis, si gadis mendeskripsikan sejenak mengenai angin yang datang dari depan, tak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di sepanjang jalan, dan kerutan-kerutan yang muncul di sweter Haruka ketika Takane versi _virtual_ memanggilnya lantang.

Takane mempertanyakan hal-hal kecil yang diperhatikan Takane _virtual_ ketika jatuh cinta—air hujan yang mengalir di wajah dan berdiam sebentar di ujung rambut sebelum jatuh; lengan baju yang ditarik sampai menutupi permukaan tangan ketika kedinginan; noda kuah di kemeja setelah memakan _udon_; buku yang lupa diletakkan di tas sehingga akhirnya menjadi bantal pada jam istirahat—dan dengan malas memilih opsi untuk menyatakan perasaan karena ia bisa dan _ingin _menyelesaikan _game _bodoh ini.

TAKANE ENOMOTO: Haruka, aku menyukaimu.


End file.
